Three Days Of Grace Trunkskun
by Kurzed Water
Summary: This is basicly a songfic kind of thing about Goten and Trunks, I will only be using Three Days Grace Songs to decride their relainship.
1. Last To Know

_**She just walked away  
>Why didn't she tell me?<br>And where do I go tonight?  
>This isn't happening to me<br>This can't be happening to me  
>She didn't say a word<br>Just walked away**_

Goten stared at Trunks. "Where are you going?" Goten cried. Trunks didn't say a word and walked away and Goten ran outside. Goten felt lost. _This isn't happening to me! This can't be happening to me! What am I to do with Trunks? _

_**You were the first to say  
>That we were not okay<br>You were the first to lie  
>When we were not alright<br>this was my first love  
>She was the first to go<br>And when she left me for you  
>I was the last to know<strong>_

"Trunks-kun!" Goten screamed as tears streamed down his face. _Why…? Why…? He said we were alright! He said we would be together forever…he never said that my first love would hurt me this much…why did you leave me…?_

_**Why didn't she tell me  
>Where to go tonight?<br>She didn't say word  
>She just walked away<strong>_

Goten walked down the street, it started to rain so Goten decided to cry freely. _He could have told me…no he should have told me… _Goten looked up at the gray sky. _Where do I go tonight…? Usually Trunks tells me what to do…_

_**You were the first to say  
>That we were not okay<br>You were the first to lie  
>When we were not alright<br>this was my first love  
>She was the first to go<br>And when she left me for you  
>I was the last to know<strong>_

Goten remember when he first caught Trunks with another man. That another man just happened to be one of Goten's best friends!

Goten dropped his groceries bags. "G-Goten? What are you doing back home early?" Trunks asked as he looked around panicked. Goten looked at his friend Davey. "I-I'll be leaving now…" Davey said as he buttoned up his shirt and left. "Please! Chibi it wasn't what it looked like!" Trunks shouted.

_**I'll be the first to say  
>That now I'm okay<br>And for the first time  
>I've opened up my eyes<br>This was my worst love  
>You'll be the first to go<br>And when she leaves you for dead  
>You'll be the last to know<strong>_

_Well now I know he is a lying cheat! _Goten thought bitterly. A thought entered Goten's mind that made him start to smile, then laugh. _Does Davey even know…? Will he ever know? Davey has a bad temper…he will be so upset when he finds out!_

_**I'll be the first to say  
>That now I'm okay<br>And for the first time  
>I've opened up my eyes<br>This was my worst love  
>You'll be the first to go<br>And when she leaves you for dead  
>You'll be the last to know<strong>_

Goten sighed and knew it was time to let go of his past love. "Goodbye my first lover…" Goten whispered softly.


	2. Someone Who Cares

_**Every street in this city  
>Is the same to me<br>Everyone's got a place to be  
>But there's no room for me<br>Am I to blame?  
>When the guilt and the shame<br>Hang over me  
>Like a dark cloud that<br>Chases you down  
>In the pouring rain<strong>_

Trunks walked down the street. _Haven't I already been down here? _Trunks looked and saw a happy family in one house. _Lucky them…I've blown my chance at a happy life with either of my loves. Sorry Chibi. It's all my fault you got so depressed…_

_**It's so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>But it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you  
>Why is it so hard<br>To find someone  
>Who cares about you<br>But it's easy enough to find  
>Someone who looks down on you?<strong>_

Trunks couldn't find someone who would help him. They all just called him a heartless jerk, and a worthless cheat. Even his own mom has given him an evil look. Trunks sighed.

_**It's not what it seems  
>When you're not on the scene<br>There's a chill in the air  
>But there's people like me<br>That nobody sees  
>So nobody cares<strong>_

_I miss you so much Chibi. _Trunks couldn't shake the chill he felt. He had been feeling like this ever since he had broken up with Goten and driven away Davey. _Oh D-man…what would you say now?_

_**Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>When it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you?  
>Why is it so hard to find<br>Someone who can keep it  
>Together when you've come undone?<br>Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you?**_

Trunks looked around and saw he ended up at Goten's house. He remembered his last visit there.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked angrily. "I just wanna talk to Goten." Trunks answered. "Go away you heartless jerk!" Gohan snapped. "What the hell did I do wrong?" Trunks asked sharply. "You broke my brother's heart you cheating, lying, heart-breaking asshole!"

Trunks knocked on the door.

_**I swear this time  
>It won't turn out the same<br>Cause now I've  
>Got myself to blame<br>And you'll know when we  
>End up on the streets<br>That it's easy enough to find  
>Someone who looks down on you<strong>_

Goten opened the door. "Chibi…I'm sorry…" Trunks said. "I know you're sorry but what difference does it make? You're just gonna hurt me again." Goten said flatly. "It won't turn out the same this time! I know it's my fault for making you hurt! It's my fault you're so down!"

_**Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you  
>When it's easy enough to find<br>Someone who looks down on you?  
>Why is it so hard to find<br>Someone who can keep it  
>Together when you've come undone<br>Why is it so hard  
>To find someone<br>Who cares about you?**_

Tears filled Goten's eyes. "I…I wish I could believe you…" Goten whispered. "Chibi please I- " Trunks started to say. "What do you want you asshole?" Gohan yelled as he walked up behind Trunks. "I'msosorry!" Trunks said in a rush as tears started to stream down his face. "Wimp..." Gohan scoffed and left. "It's okay Trunks-kun…" Goten said as he rubbed Trunks' back.


	3. Let It Die

_**We had fire in our eyes  
>In the beginning I<br>Never felt so alive  
>In the beginning you<br>You blame me but  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try<br>I just don't want to hear it anymore**_

Goten stared at Trunks and crossed his arms. "You're the one who cheated on me and you want me to say I'm sorry?" Goten snapped. "Hey! You're the one who overreacted! It's your fault!" Trunks yelled. Goten's eyes narrowed. "That's it! I hate how you blame me all the time! If that's all you're going to say to me then don't speak to me at all."

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
>I just don't care about you anymore<br>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
>I just don't care about you anymore<strong>_

Trunks sighed. "You overreact too much." He said. "Well you're the one who was making out with my best friend!" Goten shouted. "He's my best friend too!" Trunks yelled. "Oh, and that makes it alright?" Goten growled. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to!"

_**We had time on our side  
>In the beginning we<br>We had nothing to hide  
>In the beginning you<br>You blame me but  
>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try<br>I just don't want to hear it anymore**_

"Trunks, we've know each other since we were kids and I actually thought this was going work out 'cause we get along so good…but…I can't handle it anymore. You're always out with other people you're never with me anymore…" Goten said. "Chibi, come on you know that's not true. We still love each other." Trunks said as he smiled slightly. "You know what, I'm tired of your lies."

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
>I just don't care about you anymore<br>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
>I just don't care about you anymore<strong>_

_Fucking backstabber! Liar! Good for nothing, cheating, lying bastard! _Goten glared at Trunks. "Goten come on! You know I was just joking around!" Trunks said, almost begging him to believe. "Trunks-kun, it's three days of grace. Then you can choose between me and Davey."

_**You say that I didn't try  
>You say that I didn't try<br>You say that I didn't try**_

"I tried my hardest but it looks like it's not enough to keep you faithful." Goten said coldly. "Chibi! I'm trying my best! But you're always out walking and shit!" Trunks shouted. "Like holy fuck, you could come too you baka!" Goten snapped. "Fuck you…"

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
>I just don't care about you anymore<br>It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
>I just don't care about you anymore<br>I just don't care about you anymore  
>I just don't care about you anymore<br>I just don't care about you anymore  
>I just don't care about you anymore<strong>_

Goten smiled as he looked out the window. _Those days seemed just like yesterday me and Trunks-kun were together…maybe we just weren't meant to be. Oh well, who needs him? I sure don't!_


End file.
